Jak II, the half you never knew
by xHappy.Noodle.Girlx
Summary: Cat is helping out to win the race, much to Torn and Jak's displeasure, and Ry is trying to get to know his father better. Could Torn and Ry patch up a missing past?
1. Chapter 1

**xH-N-Gx: Rawr. Heh...this is my first fan fiction on here…and it's about Jak and Daxter...woo! Heh-heh…anyway…it's got two of my own fan characters in, one who won't be in for a long time, and if you use them without my permission I'll have Sig onto you… he pwn's XD Anyway, all characters belong to Naughty Dog, so they aren't mine in short. ' enjoy. Also, there may be some spoilers, and I may change some things, if I do I'll let y'all know. Also, I'm not on any of the games at the minute, and I haven't played them in a while so don't kill me if any of the dialogue is wrong Also, Jak and Cat are not identical '**

**Rating: Teen – violence, language**

"I'm so glad we got it here without breaking anything!" That was Keira. She slid onto the seat with Jak.

"_WE_? You did nothing! We did all the heavy lifting!" Daxter popped up in between Keira and Jak. It was so obvious that they cared for each other. Keira was like any other girl…almost. She had blue hair and eyes, and had a guy to crush on. She wasn't interested in all the things that girls would normally be interested in. She was a mechanic, and a good one at that. Jak was the every day boy, he had blonde/green hair with blue eyes, never said a word though, that is, if he got a chance to say any thing. His trusty companion – altered with Dark eco, Daxter, he was once too an elf, but ignoring Samos, the Green Sage's words, "he got himself a much needed bath, but a bathtub filled with Dark eco", quoted, Samos. There was no way to reverse the changes, so he was stuck in an Ottsel form for as long as he would live.

"I hope you'll be prepared for whatever happens..." Samos sighed, having a light feeling of regret.

"Waaaait!" There was a fifth person? "Wait for me! Jak!" Daxter looked over, seeing a girl with hair which drifted down her back; it was blue, as well as her eyes.

(A/N: wow…people at Naughty Dog like people with blue eyes huh? But I had my character for a long time so XP lol)

"Hey Jak, is your twin sister meant to be coming?" Daxter asked as the girl leaned on her knee's, breathing heavily. Before Jak could say a word, Samos had interrupted.

"Cat! What are you doing here?" he asked, quite puzzled.

"I wanted to see what happens with the precursor ring!" She grinned, seeing no harm.

"But if something goes wrong-" Samos began, before being cut off by Cat.

"I can analyze it. Find out what happened." She had thought long and hard on how to counter Samos, and for once it was working.

"We could tell you what happens!" Daxter whined from behind as Keira hit him over the head.

"But I'll be able to understand better if I witness it for myself." Cat nodded, still grinning.

"Well…I don't think it would hurt..." Samos sighed as Cat gave a small squeak and sat beside Keira. Samos began blabbing on about how you must be careful with precursor artefacts, as he took a seat beside Cat. Jak pushed a big red button, and part of the artefact opened up and the pieces inside were dancing about.

"Interesting…" Keira leaned towards it. "It seems to be reading some pre-set co-ordinates!"

"I could've told you that..." Cat giggled as Keira smirked. There was a loud explosion, everyone looked around in horror.

"Finally! The Last rift gate has been opened!" Was heard, then a huge monster emerged from the precursor ring. Everyone speechless, except Daxter.

"What's this do! How 'bout that! Quick everyone press all the buttons!" He whined, in pure panic. Jak took a quick look around and pressed a button, sending the 'vehicle' that they were in flying into the portal.

"What was that thing!" Keira shouted, holding onto the vehicle for her dear life.

"I don't know! I've never read anything about it or heard of such a thing!" Cat called back at her, gripping onto the handles.

"Hang on everyone!" Samos spat out, as an electric like reaction shot the machine, separating everyone. The last thing Jak and Daxter heard was Samos. "Find yourself Jak!"

Jak, Daxter and Cat found themselves in a city; a large city. Jak looked around with confusion on his face.

"That's that last time I ever…EVER…touch any precursor CRAP!" Daxter threw away the bar which he had managed to keep a hold of.

"Where are we..?" Cat asked quietly, just as confused as her twin. Before anyone could answer, a man and some guards in red armour were advancing. Daxter sprinted off screaming. "Daxter wait!" Cat tried to keep him close.

"Forget the wench and the rat! It's this one the Baron wants." Jak looked up at the man horrified. "We've been waiting for you." He said smugly as a guard knocked him out.

"_Don't worry Jak! We'll save you before you know it!"_ ran through Jak's mind as he was taken away.

_

* * *

_

_Two years later_

Inside a prison, a boy at the age of eighteen was being injected with the crude substance known as dark eco. He groaned as the eco injection was complete.

Eco injection complete, no known changes the computer stated.

"Your dark eco warrior plan is failing, Baron Praxis, and the Metal-heads are constantly advancing."

"Arrrgh! I won't be known as the man who lost the city to those vile creatures!" The man known as Praxis walked to the side. "I'll find a way of defeating them… and finish of this…'thing' tonight."

"Yes sir." Praxis walked off as the other man stayed. "I'll see you later!" He pulled him up as he spoke, and dropped him heartlessly back on to the seat. Praxis and his assistant walked off as a small elevator rose to the top.

"Ding ding! Top floor! Roach food, torture devices, hey buddy, you seen any hero's around here?" Daxter asked leaning on Jak. "WHAO! What'd they do to you?" he asked, no reply from Jak. "Well that's a fine hello! I've been out on the street for two years, risking my tail, _literally_, to save you! I've been searching for you for two years Jak! Just say something! Just this once!" He begged, holding onto the collar of Jak's prison clothing.

"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" He spat out in rage.

"Sh sh shh! We gotta get you outta here, now if I just work out how to..." Daxter began examining the locks, when Jak turned a pale white, his blue eyes turned black and long black nails grew from his finger tips. He broke free from the table.

"Or…you could do it…" Jak advanced on Daxter, fury in his eyes. "Jak? It's me! Your old pal Daxter? Remember?" Jak raised his arm and went to hit Daxter.  
"AAAgh!...Daxter?" The new form of Jak melted back inside of him.

"Sheesh! Remind me not to piss you off!" Daxter remarked handing Jak some clothes. "Come on tall, dark and gruesome. Let's get outta here. I brought you some new threads. Put 'em on." The duo was back together after a two year separation, and they were ready for anything to be thrown at them. It took them a while, but they got past guards and picked up a few orbs on the way, and escaped the prison. Jak began walking the streets of this new city, before he even got past the first corner; he was pestered by an elderly man.

"Hello stranger! My name is Kor. Can I help you?"

"Yeah, just tell me where the hell am I?" Jak demanded.

"You're a 'guest' in Baron Praxis' 'glorious' Haven City."  
"So I was just a guest in his prison?" Jak replied.

"Inside the prison or inside the city, walls surround is both." Kor sighed sadly. The guards in red armour approached everyone in the area. "Oh… talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time…I'd move on if I were you..."  
"Everyone in this area is under arrest for suspicion with aiding the underground. Surrender and Die!" One of the guards stated as Daxter walked over to him, standing at his feet.  
"Wait...don't you mean 'Surrender OR DIE'!" he screeched panicking.

"No not in this city! Protect me and this child from the guards, and I will introduce you to someone who may be able to help you." Jak nodded and unleashed his alter-ego, and began furiously attacking the guards, falling one by one. Once the last guard had fell and the others had fled, Jak resumed back to normal and approached Kor again. "Impressive." He simply said, rubbing his chin. "They could use someone like you in the underground." Kor handed Jak a map with directions to the hideouts. "Ask for Torn, he will help you."  
(A/N: flutters at the name 'Torn' innhe just hawt? XD)

* * *

After about 20-30 minutes, because Daxter told Jak to take a different turn, they got lost, the duo found themselves at the underground hideout. Three people were standing there. Jak walked over to a blonde girl who was guarding a big block door.  
"Um...hey...I'm looking for Torn… a guy called Kor sent me…" A guy with red dreadlocks (if that's what you wanna call 'em ') came over. "…Um…are you…Torn?" he asked the man.

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be!" Daxter suggested.

"New faces make me nervous." Torn started. As the blonde haired girl walked over to the other.

"I hate it when he's so ignorant…" The blonde said to the girl with blue hair.

"Yeah I know…" She was busy reading and writing down some information. "I guess that's just him, Tess." Both girls snickered.

Jak and Daxter left on a mission that Torn had gave them, as Torn came over.

"Why do you do that?" Torn asked with a monotone.

"Do what?" both girls asked.

"You sit and study! That's all you've done since you came here…" Torn said stubbornly.

"Well, I wasn't a fighter when I came, so what makes you think I'd be one now?" the girl asked, taking her face away from the book.

"Seriously Cat…we need as much help as we can get." Torn grumbled.

"Yes, well, I'm trying to get home if that's alright with you." Cat told Torn. Tess and Torn both seeming shocked.

"So once you've found a way, you're just gonna leave us all here!" Torn raised his voice.

"No…you can come if you want." Cat smiled lightly.

"You're unbelievable!" he roared. "You've helped us for the past two years, and just because you think you can go home you're gonna leave us all to suffer!"

"No. No I wouldn't." Cat said simply. "You wouldn't know but I planned on staying, until we had won this war." Cat closed her book and put the notes she had written away.

Both Cat and Torn exchanged glares as Cat walked inside the base.

"Love's in the air…" Tess sung, trying to irritate Torn. He gave her a piercing glare and walked inside the base. "Oh yes, love's in the air.." She giggled following him in.


	2. The Reunion

**HNG: Wow! Someone likes mah stories! Lol. Anyway, here's chapter two ) enjoy. I really haven't played on Jak II in a while, so forgive me if any names or dialogue is wrong, because I find Jak II a lot harder I tend to play on Jak 3. Meh. Enjoy anyway D**

"Jak I hate this stupid mission…" Daxter whined on Jak's shoulder.

"Yeah, but we wanna see the Shadow, right?"

"Right."

"So that means we have to do this mission."

"But retrieving a tattered old flag? Come on Jak, even you know that's old stuff..."

"Just be quiet Dax…" Jak hissed, and went through the iron doors, the cogs rolling out of place. Jak punched what small creatures came and tried to attack him, and made his way around the murky water towards the tower.

Back at the Freedom HQ, Torn, Tess and Cat were planning to get some men some new safe houses considering their old ones had been found.

"I think they should be in the yellow district…" Cat murmured quietly.

"They should stay in this district, where we can have close contact with them." Torn quickly shot back at her.

"Yeah, but if they're in the yellow district, the KG won't suspect they are there." She replied, keeping her voice calm.

"Who's in charge here..?" Torn asked, lowering his voice.

"The Shadow." Cat replied smirking.

"I mean out of us three…" Torn said bitterly. Cat thought quietly and about fifteen seconds later, she replied.

"Tess." Torn frowned at her and gritted his teeth, as both girls went into fits of laughter.

"This is no time to be laughing, we need to sort out these guy's safe houses before the KG get there." Torn grumbled, as both girls calmed down, still with a frequent giggle popping out.

"Ugh…you two just try and find a safe house for them and I'll go check on the newbie's…" he groaned, walking out of the base. Both girls sat in silence.

"He _really_ needs to get himself a girlfriend or something…" Tess whispered as the pair fell into fits again.

* * *

Meanwhile at the old part of town, Jak and Daxter stood proudly at the top of the tower, Jak removed the flag and hit it hard off the ground, a victory for Jak and Daxter…almost. The tower began rumbling and the ground below them crumbled and they fell onto some fabric, which catapulted them into the air, Jak slid down the wire, while Daxter fell onto the wire, and to what I would say, which caused extreme pain. Jak landed on the ground and propped the flag up, as Daxter fell miserably beside him. Behind them the tower fell to the ground into the murky brown waters.

"Alright… I guess you guys are in…" Torn said mesmerized by the tower falling down behind them.

Torn turned around and left the old part of town, his eyes glued on the ground. He kept on walking and crawled out of the small ditch that led to the door. His hands sat contently in his pockets as his eyes were still examining the path just in front of his feet. He looked up and saw a figure in front of him. He stopped quickly and reached for his gun.

"Don't bother Torn…" He recognised the voice.

"Cat." He moved his hand away from the gun and folded his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Show you the new places for the safe houses." She grinned rummaging through her bag. "Ah ha. Got it." She handed the parchment to Torn as he began scanning the map.

"Decent places. Glad you stayed with my idea." He smirked lightly.

"Yeah well I'm not totally selfish…"  
"You know that's a lie." Torn grinned as they both laughed quietly, followed by a silence. "You should go back to the Base, you even said yourself you're not a fighter."

"Yeah…I know." Cat turned around on her heel and climbed back into the Zoomer and started the engine. "Don't you want a ride back?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm okay with walking." Cat nodded and drove away. He walked slowly back to the Freedom HQ, arms folded and his hands underneath the opposite arm in an attempt to keep them warm, the sun had already set, no wonder it was cold. Most people were going back to their homes now. He trudged through muddy puddles. The water supply was still cut off. Getting back to the Freedom HQ, he sat down on his bunk and lay down, as one leg lazily hung off the side of the bed.

"Aw what's wrong Torn? Some-bunny got a bite fwom the wuv bug!" Tess cooed from her bed on the opposite side.

"No!" Torn spat at her stubbornly. He hated the idea of being in love with Cat. Wait. Who said he was? This was all wrong. He blocked out the thought and grabbed a pillow and hid his face with it, slowly falling to sleep.

* * *

"Jaaak! Slow down damnit!" Daxter wailed as they sped through the city (of what they could get too) on a Zoomer. A grin was plastered to Jak's face as he turned corners quickly, the sun began to rise. "JAAAAK!" he turned the zoomer off, causing it to hit the ground. "Ugh…I think I'm gonna puke…" Daxter moaned.

"Do you think we should go back to Freedom HQ now?" Jak asked.

"Yes… but let's walk…yes…." Daxter whispered and Jak gave a small chuckle.

"I'll drive safely."

"No-no-No-NO NO!" Daxter screamed as Jak drove around the corner slowly to Freedom HQ. They walked in and the two girls were carrying on, throwing random objects at each other. They stopped as they came in, still giggling lightly.

Daxter looked over at the blonde one and winked, he turned to the blue haired one and was about to do the same when his jaw dropped. So did hers.

"Cat!"

"Daxter!" they both called each other's names at the same time. Jak turned around upon hearing the name of his sister. The three of them stood gob smacked. Jak threw Daxter off his shoulder and hugged Cat as hard as he could.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Cat whispered quietly as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I thought I'd never see _you_ again!" He chuckled lightly pulling away, as Torn came through the door.

"Save emotions for later, both of you. Jak. I need you to go to the pumping station. The Baron has cut off the city's water supply in an attempt to destroy the Underground; civilians are dying because of him. I need you to go there and turn the pipes back on."

"No problem-o! Baby!" Daxter smirked jumping onto Jak's shoulder. Jak gave Cat one last hug and walked out of the door, their fingertips just touching.

"Tess, I've got a mission for you too." Torn mumbled quietly.

"Ooh! For me!" She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands.

"You know Krew?" He asked her.

"I need you to go under cover in his bar, find out some information."  
"Great! Come on Cat!" She said happily.

"Cat won't be coming with you Tess."

"What?" her smile fell

"She's a good thinker, and all the information she's gathered while being here may come in useful."

"Oh…alright..." Tess was sad, and didn't do a good job of hiding it either. "See you soon Cat. Good look with him…" She laughed lightly and left.

"_Jak! Dating Cat! This is horrible! Completely horrible! She can do better than him, I know she can…why am I even bothered? I don't like her…I don't like her…I…I…more than like her…I think…is that why I'm so bothered? Oh I don't know…just forget about it…I can't…she's just sitting there innocently, she studies, she laughs. She's there for everyone…except me…"_ Torn thought miserably as Tess left. He began writing some information for future missions and when the Shadow would be here next. Cat, on the other hand, had no idea that Torn felt similar to her.

"_Stupid Torn…sending my best friend away…but he needs the information…but why didn't he send me? I like him. But I don't think he likes me. He never has. Never will."_


	3. Lovestruck?

**HNG: Heylo. I am back again. Heh. So this is the third part to Jak II, the half you never knew and I hope you enjoy it. drools**

**Anyway, this one has a bit language in, so watch out. I also made some bits up… and I can because:**

**a) I'm the author**

**b) Its a fan fiction. Duh! Lol**

* * *

Days had passed, and tension was growing between the two elves, as Jak and Daxter came back frequently for missions, they acted if the other wasn't there; Cat and Torn had gone almost a week without saying a word to each other. They arrived again one morning. 

"Jak, I've got a mission for you." Torn stated as Jak walked up to the desk. "I need you to get four men to new safe houses…and…" he paused, looking around the desk. "Uh…" he grumbled quietly to himself, still raking around his desk.

"What's happened, Tattooed Wonder? Has stealing grass from a Yakow become too difficult?" Daxter grinned at him as Cat coughed a laugh, she looked at Torn he gave her a light glare.

"What're you looking for?" Jak asked, trying to see if he could spot it.

"It's the map with the new locations…the ah… safe houses…" he kept on pausing as he spoke, and began looking underneath the desk. When he rose to his normal position he nearly gave out a shriek. Cat was standing right in front of him.

"I had the map…you gave me it back the other day…" She said quietly pushing the map into his hand and taking a seat on her bed. Nodding lightly he handed it to Jak.

"Get them there as soon as you can. It should take roughly half an hour for each man, longer if the KG spots you."

"BUT THAT WILL TAKE US MAYBE TWO HOURS OR MORE!" Daxter whined.

"Yeah? So I suggest you keep the KG away if you wanna be home early." Torn smirked as Daxter whined.

"Come on Dax; let's get these guys a new safe place." Jak murmured walking out of the door, waving to Cat as he left.

"_I can't stand this anymore…I need to find out if they really are dating for definite…it's killing me…"_ Torn said to himself mentally. _"WAIT! No it's not…I don't care…not one teeny tiny…ugh…I'll just ask." _Torn looked at Cat as she moved a strand of her blue hair behind her ear.

"C-Cat..?" he stammered as she looked over at him.

"_Oh my god…he's actually speaking to me…"_ she placed her notes on the bed. "Yeah?"

"I wanna a-ask you something but…I-I'm afraid you'll take it the wrong waay…" he held on the 'a' as he spoke. She raised her right eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Cat was clearly confused.

"I was just curious…are you and Jak dating?" he mumbled very quietly, almost silent.

"What?" she asked again.

"Are you and Jak…dating?"

"What! Speak louder Torn!" She raised her voice very slightly.

"GODDAMNIT! Are **YOU** and **JAK**," he said 'you' and 'Jak' very loudly and gruffly. "Are you two dating?" he practically shouted it.

Cat raised her other eyebrow and let out a small giggle. "Why would I date my brother?"

"_He's her brother? God I feel like such an ass."_ He thought miserably.

"Listen, Cat…if I've been a jackass this past week I'm sorry…" he grumbled walking back to his desk and began sorting things again.

"_Did he just apologize?"_ Cat stared blankly at him and picked up her notes and began scribbling on them. "Thank you." She continued writing and whispered so quietly that only a fly whizzing past could only catch a bit of it. "I think I love you…" she never looked up; her eyes were glued to the paper as she wrote more. Torn had lip read her and his face was bright red with embarrassment.

"Cat…" He began, feeling the temperature from his face. "I-I-I just lip read you…and…did you just say…" He was cut short by Cat looking at him horrified.

"I said 'I think I love you'? Uhm…yeah. I said that. I'm trying to work on a song…POEM…yeah…" She avoided further eye contact and the conversation died there.

* * *

Tess was doing well getting information from Krew. Jak had been offered a few jobs by Krew and he did some. One of which Daxter wasn't too pleased about. Hunting metal heads wasn't his favourite thing. They went hunting at the pumping station with a guy named Sig, who was kind enough. A great and funny guy, him and Jak got on sometimes.

* * *

Weeks later, the friendliness between Torn and Cat had vanished. They spent days together, as Cat sat in Torn's arms, as they whispered words of love to one another. 

And you'd believe that right now? It was a lie, of course. Torn had to go out on a mission, and considering Cat had almost burnt down the HQ once in the past when he went out, he had to take her with him. It was a disaster. They were stranded, in the forest, and, at the minute, in water.

"Torn…" she swam over to him. "Wait…please." She spoke between gulps.

"This was all just a dumb idea." He hissed, crawling out of the water, and turning around to drag Cat out.

"You're telling me…" She mumbled.

"It was your fault…" Torn spat at her.

"My fault? _My fault?"_ She asked, gob smacked that he was blaming her.

"Yeah, if you hadn't been distracting me." He growled, not daring to look at her.

"Oh you selfish…" she gasped a few times. "BASTARD!" She threw a bit off weed from her hair at him. "You can never be wrong can you?" she pulled herself out of the water considering Torn had turned away from her.

"No, that's not true, I've made mistakes, but this time it was your fault." He shivered as the water seeped through his red dreadlocks; he peeled the weed off him and dropped it on the ground.

"B-b-bastard!" she chattered, holding onto her arms. It was near nightfall, and they had few resources, and it was cold. Very cold.

"Don't you start with me, girl! If you weren't so clumsy we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh so I'm clumsy now!"

"Uh, lemme think. YES! You nearly burnt down Freedom HQ!"

"That was an ACCIDENT!" She got to her feet. "If you weren't such a turd you would've noticed that by now!" she stormed off into the jungle, leaving Torn by himself.

"_I don't know why I even liked her…she's so annoying…"_ Torn snatched some twigs and a few logs and began making a fire. Rubbing the sticks together for some time a small ember appeared in the darkness surrounding him.

* * *

"_Where am I? I wish I hadn't left…but it was his fault…he will never take the blame…"_ Cat fell to the floor shivering. She couldn't take it no more. She was cold and alone, she let out a quiet wail and began sobbing. Every few seconds coughs replaced the sobs as she curled up on the floor. She felt herself being lifted up and carried. She didn't care who it was. She just wanted to be taken away from this horrible feeling. Soon she could feel warmth surrounding her. She forced her eyes open slowly to see a man with red dreadlocks hanging over his face. 

"Torn?" she asked. "Why'd you come for me?" she asked bitterly leaning up.

"I wasn't going to leave you to be taken by what ever and who ever was out there." He smiled softly.

"_Why does it feel like nothing that happened before? Where has all this anger gone?"_ Cat returned the smile, and stared at the fire, loving the warmth. She shuffled slightly towards the fire. She felt warm around her back as well. That couldn't be right…unless…

Cat turned her head to see Torn with his arm around her. Unsure what to do she smiled lightly and wrapped her arm around him. Sitting close kept each other warm. After about fifteen minutes, they laid down, Cat's head on Torn's chest; they never looked at each other or spoke, just stared at the fire.

* * *

"Alright, we'll go on a rescue mission as soon as we can, we need to find them." Tess stated, she was determined to get them back. "My mission with Krew can wait, this is important." 

"Ahh…leave him out there, tattooed wonder probably likes it…" Daxter grinned, lying in his hammock.

"Cat is out there too." Tess brow fell onto her eyes.

"What!" Jak jumped to his feet and grabbed his blaster. "We're going now." Tess smiled.

"Glad someone sees some sense in it."

"Indeed, come along chilli peppers, lets go save some asses." Sig grinned, picking up 'Peacie'. The four left The Hip Hog Saloon, where Tess was 'working' at the minute, and made their way to the forest.

* * *

The two hadn't budged; they occasionally glanced at each other. 

"_I remember why I like her now…she's sweet, cute, and will always be there for you. I never realised that she cared."_

"Cat?" Torn raised his head a little.

"Hm?" Cat looked at him. He gave a hand signal as if he was about to get up. She slid off him and looked at him.

"Forgive me…please." He murmured as Cat looked puzzled.

"For wh-" The words were barely out of her mouth when Torn pushed them back in, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He pulled away softly and found that the only place where he could look was the ground.

"I'm sorry Cat…" Torn grumbled, his gaze meeting hers. "I really shouldn't have…" he waited for her response, which he didn't expect. Wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with passion, pushing him to the ground. Torn rolled over so he was lying on top of her. They broke away for only a few seconds. Only smiling lightly at each other. Torn leaned towards her again, but was interrupted by a crack in the bushes. Torn jumped to his feet, holding one of Cat's hand as she stood behind him, her other hand on his shoulder. Torn drew his blade and pointed it fore ward, ready to do what damage he could to who was there.

"Hello Cherries, you need a ride home?" Sig grinned upon seeing them.

Torn sighed heavily. "Damn Sig you nearly gave me a heart attack…" Cat smiled lightly as the pair followed Sig to the cruiser. It was dark, no one could notice their fingers entwined, with a small grin on their faces, they dropped hands as the came into the light of the cruiser.

Daxter's jaw dropped. "Torn, why do you have the same colour smudge on your face that's on Cat's lips?" he quietly asked, but loud enough for everyone to hear. The group stared at Cat and Torn, both thinking alike.

"_We're screwed." _

* * *

**Thank yoh for reading, please review, I love reading them. Peace out XD**


	4. Saved

**HNG: hello Jak fans! Next chapter is up, I'm forcing myself to write these so I don't feel un-inspired the next day…Heh… anyway, enjoy this chapter! As I said, I haven't played the game in a LOOOONG time. Sorry if anything is different, but its my story so XP**

* * *

Torn looked at Cat wide-eyed, and touched his lower lip and cheek, there was indeed a 'smudge' there. Cat looked at him, and pretended to feel, smearing what was left on her lips across her face where they couldn't see.

She looked at her fingertips as a plan came into mind, something to cover up their short period of feelings. She frowned and shook her hand uncontrollably.

"Ew! What the hell is this!" She was a good actor. Torn realised what she was doing, and played along.

"Must've been from the lake…" he grumbled, wiping it onto his hand.

"You were in the lake?" Tess asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, the zoomer we were driving crashed and exploded a little further away, the thing was in flames, we had to jump off."

They both climbed into the cruiser and sat not to close from each other, Cat still trying to get the so called 'smudge' off her face.

* * *

'A few weeks later'

Jak and Daxter had met a girl with red hair called Ashelin on a mission at the pumping station. Torn and Cat, on the other hand, in the most awkward situations were paired up. And when they would be carrying on someone would walk in at some point.

"Torn! You ass!" Cat cackled as she ran around the desk in the HQ, throwing a bottle at him. He ducked and laughed hard. He chased her around the desk and stopped and pretended to go to either side, Cat doing the same, both of them were in fits.

"You'll never get meee!" Cat taunted, gasping for air as she spoke.

"It's all lies!" Torn growled at her breathlessly. They ran around the table a third time and stopped. "So I won't get you?"

"No, no you won't." She smirked.

"Lies!" Torn jumped up on the table and pushed her to the ground, tickling her, her legs squirmed beneath him as they both were in hysterics. His hands wandered, ticking under her arms and chin and stomach. He eventually stopped and stuck his tongue out at her. Cat's face quickly flushed over, upon realising what position they were in.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly, his face red from laughing and running.

"Uh…Torn, look how we're 'sitting'…" Cat giggled lightly. Torn thought about it and quickly realised.

"Oh…sorry…" he got to his feet and offered a hand to her; she took his and pulled herself up. She laughed quietly and pushed his arm lightly. "You've started it again!" he quickly spat out and began chasing her again as they fell into hysterics once more.

* * *

The Demolition Duo walked up to the Freedom HQ, but before Jak was about to walk in, Daxter spoke.

"Wait Jak…listen…" They pressed their ears against the wall and listened in. Thump. There was a giggle and another two thumps. The giggle was clearly a girl, and Jak recognised the voice straight away. There was a loud hearty laugh, which was male. Torn. Fury engulfed Jak, and almost let his Dark Jak side free. He stormed in, ready to teach Torn not to touch his sister, but walked in a site he would not expect. Cat was being chased around the desk with papers on by Torn, they were sweating and faces were red.

"Cat…? Torn?" Jak asked, highly confused. They both stopped and looked over, Cat let a giggle slip every now and again, walking over to her bed and picking up some notes and writing, and Torn began reading some notes, and wiped the small patch of sweat from his brow.

Cat paid no attention to what Torn was telling Jak and Daxter, she began doodling underneath her page of notes on a page of parchment which was covered in 'Cat loves Torn' and 'Torn loves Cat', written over and over and small drawings of Torn, and hearts. She was like a schoolgirl and her first love, but Torn _was_ her first love. Jak and Daxter left, Cat never bothered to look up or say goodbye, which was odd. Jak left feeling unwanted.

"That was close…" Cat snickered as the door closed and Torn fell into fits of laughter.

"Very." He walked over and sat on the bed beside her. "The KG found the new safe houses." He grumbled.

"You're kidding?" She asked, seeming as it was impossible.

"Yeah…I've told Jak to take them to the yellow district…" A small smile grew on her face and she hugged him lightly. The notes she had fell onto the floor. "I'll get it…" Torn bent down as well as Cat, their skulls colliding when they reached for the same piece of paper. They looked at each other and laughed quietly. Then Cat noticed her page of doodles, she reached for it, but it was too late, Torn had picked it up, he placed it on the pile, but then brought it back upon seeing his name doodled all over it.

"What's this?" he asked like a school teacher.

"Nothing…" she replied innocently, a smirk hiding underneath her hair, as it hung over her face.

He chuckled and moved her hair out of the way, kissing her softly. Cat threw her arms around him and they spent hours on the one bed.

**(A/N: and for all those pervs out there, no, they didn't screw…not yet anyway …very close though…lmao)**

* * *

"Big problem!" Torn told Jak and Daxter as they came in.

"What? Have the Yakows gone on a rampage?" Daxter huffed as a paper ball was thrown off his head; he turned around and saw Cat preparing another.

"It's Kor…he's the metal head leader." Torn's face was overwhelmed with worry and his heart filled with bubbling hate.

"How do you know?" Jak asked, leaning onto the table.

"Me and Cat worked it out…he's been letting metal heads into the city, and becomes nervous at the mention of eco." Torn took a piece of paper from Cat that she handed to him on request.

Torn began pointing out all the facts, and hints Kor had left behind. "And that child…Jak. That child is you." Torn stood straight.

"Well if that's me then what about Cat!" horror fell onto Jak's face, realising he may lose his sister.

"Don't worry, a small girl with blue hair and eyes was sighted in the green district, some personnel are looking for her, she'll be safe." Jak nodded unsure, it was time to strike back on Kor. Jak and Daxter left as Torn quickly walked over to Cat and took her hands.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He assured her, and kissed her forehead. Cat nodded and wrapped her arms around him. She never wanted to be with anyone but him.

"Come on, let's go to the Hip Hop Hog saloon, we'll wait for any contact from there." Torn said getting her to her feet, they walked out of the door and hopped on a zoomer and made their way to the saloon.

* * *

When Jak had defeated Krew, Daxter had taken over, lots had happened, the Shadow had turned out to be a younger version of Samos, Keira had been rebuilding the time vehicle. They got off the zoomer and went inside the bar.

"Any word from Jak?" Cat asked as soon as they got inside.

"Raaaawk! Onin says that Jak is doing well battling Kor." A small parrot/monkey spoke, for a woman, who seemed to be wearing a large sombrero.

"That's just Pecker…" Keira told her, as Cat gave her a quick hug.

"Shouldn't we make our way to the metal head nest now?" Cat asked, wanting to see her brother as soon as possible, the fact that he could die had finally hit her. She looked at Torn pleadingly; she knew he wouldn't listen though. But it was worth a shot.

"Alright. Everyone get your stuff together, we're going now." Cat smiled warmly and picked up a bag. The younger version of Cat was sitting doodling on a piece of paper.

"Come on, we have to go now." The girl put the crayon down and folded up the paper.

"Look-later." She stammered. Cat took the paper and put it in her pocket and smiled. She picked her up and made her way for the door.

**(A/N: Oh yes, the yin-yang sign that Jak has around his neck, he has one half and Cat has the other)**

* * *

THUD. Kor's corpse fell to the floor. Young Jak was set free as well as the Precursor. He thanked him and disappeared. Just then, everyone ran in.

"Jak!" Cat ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She hugged him tightly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Everyone started saying their goodbyes, except Cat and Jak. Young Jak and Cat, Samos, the Shadow and Keira got in the vehicle.

"Jak, Cat! It's time to go home." Samos called over. Jak said nothing while Cat's gaze never left Torn, both of them heartbroken. This was the end.

"I'm not going." Cat looked at Jak stunned. "This is my home now." Keira got off the vehicle and stood in between them.

"We can't just leave dad, even you know that." Keira told her father, who agreed. A grin grew on Cat's face as she looked at Torn again, who was smiling as much as her.

"Well the Shadow and the twins must go back, they can't stay here." The Shadow and twins waved goodbye as they flew the vehicle into the portal, leaving the older twins a warmth on the inside.

* * *

Later that night, there was a celebration of Jak saving the world (practically XD). Cat was laughing at Daxter flirting with Tess; he was practically drooling in her arms. Torn and Cat tried to act normal, so no one would suspect their relationship. Of course, that was difficult. Torn and Ashelin, and she slipped her hands onto his shoulders, she could hear them talking, but she only caught the end of the conversation, but they were flirting alright.

"And besides, I'm dying to see you dance." Torn grinned but shook his head, that Cat missed. She had already gone outside. She was stood leaning on the Naughty Ottsel sign, since the Hip Hop Hog sign was removed. Tears tumbling down her face.

"Cat…" She turned around; Torn came through the door, unable to see the tears of the heartbroken silhouette. She turned around, the moon giving the tears a gloss.

"Cat what's wrong?" he took her in his arms, but she slowly pushed them away and sat on the foot of the Naughty Ottsel.

"Cat, tell me please." He begged, feeling his throat tighten. He'd never cared about someone so much.

"You and Ashelin. You're perfect for each other." She sobbed with her head in her hands.

"No, Cat! She was hitting on me. I would never go with her; you're the only one for me." He couldn't help it, they hadn't been dating for long but she meant the world to him, he couldn't hold it in, a tear fell down his face.

"Are you lying to me?" she asked, still unsure.

"No. I'd never." He held her hand and she stood up with a small smile as they kissed in the moonlight, they broke away for a minute. "If anyone asks…" Torn began.

"We were dvunk!" she said in a drunken kind of voice as they both kissed again, fireworks going off in the distance.

* * *

"Y'know, its times like these when it reminds me when my mother used to tuck me into bed with a warm glass of milk and a cookie with my teddy bear." Sig sighed looking at the moon smiling.

"Warm milk? Teddy bear? Whoa you just lost your rep there, Sig." Daxter joked.

"Well hello what do we have here?" Sig asked, hinting to look. Jak turned around with his jaw about to drop out. Everyone was outside right now, staring at the 'couple' beside the sign in an embrace, kissing passionately. Tess and Keira looked at each other and smirked, giving large 'whoops' and cheers to the pair, who broke away, the lights were turned on at full beam for the world to see. Cat looked at Torn and smirked.

"Well awn Jak!" She called with a drunken voice. Torn copied.

"Yeh did it! Yeh kept yaw sist'a here for me!" He smirked and kissed her again. Jak's eye twitched lightly, but he bought the idea that they were drunk.

The pair walked back inside, hand in hand and stood with everyone else outside watching the fireworks.

"Sig!" Torn slurred, it was fake, but Sig believed.

"Yeah Chilli Peppers?" he turned around facing them.

"We're goin' home, 'kay?" Sig nodded as Cat and Torn walked away from the Naughty Ottsel, only Sig knew.

"I've been here two years, and I didn't even know you had your own place…" Cat giggled lightly.

"Well you never asked." He smirked, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was shut their lips were glued together as Torn pushed Cat up against the wall, his hands sliding through her hair. They made their way up to Torn's room, they fell on the bed.

"Wait…" Torn pulled away from her. "Samos and Keira only live next door…"

"They won't know…" Cat purred in his ear as he shivered lightly at her touch. In minutes their clothes were scattered on the floor, the bed tapping on the wall.

**(A/N: and for the stupid pervs out there, they _did_ screw XD)**

**HNG: That's the end of this chapter. Please review, I really love reading them XD**

**And if you must know, the end of this made me feel…stupid writing that lol. Peace.**


	5. Disaster Strikes

**HNG: Hallo all, now this part of the fan fiction is based between Jak II and Jak 3, so I can do what the hell I want! 'Laughs insanely'.**

**Alrighty then, on with the chapter. This one kinda has a lot of language in it though.**

* * *

Torn leaned up from the bed and rubbed his eyes as the sun forced them open. He looked to his side, where Cat was. But she was gone, her clothes were no where to be seen, he felt used and slipped into some boxers and a tank top, slowly walking out of his bedroom door when – THUMP! Cat was sitting on top of him. He smiled in relief. 

"I thought you left."

"Ah I couldn't leave you my love!" She grinned and laughed uncontrollably.

"Are you high?" he asked curiously, unsure about her extremely happy behaviour. "Or was it just last night?" he raised his right eye brow a little and chuckled.

"Naw, I made you breakfast." She jumped to her feet and grabbed Torn's hand, rushing down the stairs into the kitchen, she had made toast with some juice, with a cup of tea as well for one reason or another. There was a bowl of cereal as well.

"And you made all this because…?" he looked over at the bench where a breakfast bar wrapper lay. "Oh no, Cat these things are energy bars." He sighed looking at her twitch and giggle. "How many did you eat?" he asked picking up the empty box.

"Only fivety-twelve!" she grinned and spun around the table. "Now sit and eat your breakfast." She demanded pointing at his seat. He stared blankly and took a seat, digging into the breakfast.

"Hm. I could get used to this…" he chuckled lightly, enjoying the meal. Seeming a little more serious Cat acted a little sarcastic.

"So, you want to fake being drunk every night, come back here, eh…Heh… 'do it' in every way possible and I make your breakfast every morning?" she asked folding her arms.

"Uh…yeah. I could live with that." He smirked mischievously. They both chuckled then horror came onto their face. "Oh no, what if they find out…"

"More important what if Jak finds out…" Cat's energy seemed to disappear in a click and she was sat at the table with her hands sitting in the roots of her hair. Then something passed through their minds, everyone saw them kiss, and it was meant to be a drunken misunderstanding. So they had to play like it was.

"Cat…we're gonna have to act like we hate each other…" Torn sighed heavily. "Not speaking at the least." Cat pouted and bowed her head.

"Yeah? Well no one is here right now." She stood up, a small smirk on her face. She walked over to Torn, her hand sliding across the table. Torn stared at her in awe. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Cat…?" he asked quietly. She leaned back a little and revealed about two boxes worth of empty energy bars. She cackled loudly and ran towards the stairs.

"Hey sugarplum, race ya there." She winked as Torn looked over his shoulder at her, sprinting from his seat as their feet thumped up the stairs back to his room with laughter and giggles.

* * *

'At The Naughty Ottsel' 

"Hi Tess, you seen Cat yet?" Keira asked walking over and sitting at the front of the bar.

"I haven't seen her since last night." Tess replied, as she continued to clean a glass. Ashelin groaned from one of the booths and crawled out.

"Hey Tess you got any asprin?" she mumbled, sitting beside Keira.

"Sure, here you go." She pushed the pills towards Ashelin with a glass of water.

"I wonder where Cat is then." Keira wondered out loud.

"I'll ask every one who is here." Tess smiled. "Jaaak! Daxter! Yo everyone get your asses in here!" Tess called, Ashelin rubbing her temples as she did so.

"Ugh…you called?" Jak grumbled leaning on the wrestling ring rope. Daxter was sat contently in one of the booths; Onin was sleeping in the corner with Pecker on her hat. Samos walked in with bags under his eyes.

"Dad you could do with some sleep." Keira told him as he sat beside Keira.

"Never mind that…" he snapped, looking at Tess.

"Well, has anyone seen Cat?" Tess asked, giving a quick glance at everyone.

"Not since last night." Daxter yawned, sitting on Tess' shoulder.

"Well we'll ask Torn." Jak turned around and faced the booth where Torn normally sat. "Hey Torn have you-" he stopped. Torn wasn't there. "Where is he?"

"Went home cherry." Sig stated, coming in from outside.

"What?" Jak looked at him confused.

"Yeah, him and his lil' girl scurried off home just after Dax beamed up the lights."

"He's with Cat?" Jak's eye twitched.

"Oh yes, my boy. I suffered the worst. I hate what alcohol can do to people." Samos grumbled, stuffing his chubby fingers into his ears. Jak had enough. He clicked his fingers.

"Torn…" he growled, storming out of the front door.

"Well cherries, I don't think this is gonna end well." Sig sighed, taking a seat.

* * *

Cat lay beside Torn, breathless with her head on his shoulder; his arms were wrapped lovingly around her. She looked up to him and he smiled lightly, kissing her sweetly on the lips**. BANG**. 

"What was that!" Torn jumped. He sat up with Cat in his arms.

"TORN!" was screamed from outside.

"Oh no…it's Jak." Cat said with fear. She jumped out of bed and began quickly getting dressed as did Torn. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do!" Cat panicked, gripping onto her hair.

"Uh…argue." Torn quickly thought.

"What?" Cat looked at him confused.

"If we act like we regret everything then maybe they won't find out."

"Good point." Cat agreed.

"TORN GOD DAMN IT OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!" Jak roared outside.

"Cat I apologize now, but I mean nothing that I say." Torn quickly whispered and gave her one last kiss for the day. He pulled away and frowned. "You stupid cow!"

"Bastard!" she quickly snapped back at him. She ran out of the room and into the kitchen, and began cleaning up some of the breakfast as Torn ran to answer the door. He opened it and just as he did, Jak went to knock hard again, hitting Torn on the nose.

"Aw sweet Jesus man!" he groaned holding his nose.

"Where's Cat?" Jak demanded.

"She's in the kitchen." He scoffed storming into the kitchen, Jak slowly following.

"What the hell do you want?" Cat spat at him, leaning on the bench.

"I want you out of the house now bitch." Torn growled at her.

"Oh really? Tell me why?" she asked with sarcasm embedded into her voice.

"Why? Because I don't particularly like a whore standing in my home!" Torn shouted at her, Jak stood amazed at what was happening. Cat's eyes narrowed and she walked over to Torn and slapped him.

"Come on Jak, we're going." She hissed. Jak had never seen her this mad. He quickly sped out the house and into the street.

"Sorry!" She whispered kissing him deeply. "I never meant t-"

"I know…go" Torn told her as she nodded and walked out and slammed the door behind her. Torn sighed and sat at the chair where he was sitting earlier that morning. Hating this new idea. Why couldn't Jak just accept the way they felt?

* * *

'Back at the Naughty Ottsel' 

The door shot up and Cat stormed in, sitting at the front of the bar. "Gimme a drink Tess." She grumbled.

"You girl, stopped me from having a peaceful sleep and-" Samos began on a lecture.

"Keep your crap, Shrimpzilla; I've got enough on my mind." Cat sneered at him, Daxter falling into fits at her insult.

"Catalina!" Samos gasped.

"I said shut it clogs!" She snapped at him, holding her head in her hands.

"What's happened?" Keira asked, placing her hand on Cat's shoulder.

"Hasn't your dad given enough hints?" Cat grumbled as Keira's jaw dropped.

"You didn't…"

"Yeah, we did. Happy?" Cat sighed. "I'm going out." She turned around and then Torn walked in. they exchanged glares.

"Wench."

"Man whore." They both timed their insults at the same time; Cat went outside and jumped into the water outside the bar. She swam as far down as she could, it was dark. She felt a stinging sensation in her back leg. It was a jelly fish. It fizzed then died. She clutched her leg. _"I didn't know you could get jelly fish in here…"_ was her last thought as she passed out.

* * *

Cat had been gone for about ten minutes now. 

"Where is she? She only said she was going outside." Jak said, leaning on the wall.

"I'll see if she's out there." Sig walked outside and with no sight of her he peered over the edge of the wall. Bubbles. "JAK!" he ran back inside. "She's in the water; I don't know how long she's been down there for!" Sig gasped.

"_Oh no!"_ Torn thought, his heart leapt up to his throat and he stormed for the door.

"Torn what the hell are you doing!" Jak snapped as Torn threw his top on the ground.

"Saving your sister's six." He dived into the water and went down as far as he could. He quickly jolted around upon feeling something on his arm. It was a leg. He swam up to the torso and he recognised the blue strands of hair dancing in the water immediately. There was a white jelly fish nearby which was dying slowly. It has poisoned her, and was dying because of it. He wrapped his arms around her and began swimming to the surface, his oxygen running out. The air was satisfying as he gasped and dragged Cat through the water towards the ramp; he carried her bridal style and placed her gently on the ground.

"_Please don't leave me now. Please." _He begged, as he began pushing onto her chest. He leaned down and listened for her breath. He opened her mouth and breathed gently into her lungs and began pressing again.

"Come on Cat, it's not your time yet." Torn said bravely, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. She coughed and water came from her mouth. _"Thank you."_

"Ahh! My leg! I can't move it!" She rasped clutching onto it.

"She's been stung by a light jelly fish." He told Samos.

"Was it a bearer of eco?" Samos asked concerned. Torn shrugged.

"Torn…?" those were her final words as she passed out.

* * *

"_Cat you have to go!"_

"_No! I won't!" _

"_You have to!"_

"_I'm not going to!" Cat pushed Torn's arms down and cried into his chest._

"_This won't work! If you don't go and leave now everyone will know! Let's just leave it here!" Torn told her as he stayed strong._

"_I can't…I won't leave you."_

Cat shot up, and the pain in her leg forced her back down as she groaned.

"Oh Cat thank god you're alive!" Samos sighed with relief. "You were stung by-"

"A light jelly fish, I know. I saw it." She said not particularly interested.

"Yes, but it was carrying light eco. You've been poisoned with it." Samos informed her.

"Am I going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yes, luckily light eco is a form of positive eco, should it have been dark eco you would have probably died."  
Cat nodded. "Torn saved you." Jak told her walking in.

"He did." She looked at Jak. "He did…?"

"Yeah. He's in the other room." Jak said nodding to the direction of the room.

"Can I have a word with him?" Cat asked. Jak nodded.

"Torn! You're wanted!" Jak called through as Samos left.

"Privately, Jak." Cat whispered, Jak looked at her strange but nodded and left, Torn entered and closed the door behind him, tears in his eyes happy to see her alive.

"Thank god you're okay." He almost sobbed holding her hand.

"I'm not." She said shakily. His smile fell.

"What? Didn't you tell Samos?"

"No…I mean….emotionally…I had a premonition…" Torn frowned lightly at her as she explained what she saw.

* * *

**HNG: Ohmagawsh, what does this mean? Is it _really_ over for Cat and Torn? Find out in the next chapter! Review please, 'grins'**


	6. The Bitter End

**HNG: Hallo. OK, I'm getting about one review per chapter but I'm happy as long as I get 'em! 'Grins'**

**Anyway, some bad news guys, I've been banned from my PC for a while, BUT, I have a nice mom, and while my dad is out she's letting me write this next chapter, so you owe a lot to her. But there probably won't be another chapter up tomorrow, maybe. But most likely during the week, except on Friday, so basically once I've proven myself everything will be back to normal. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Torn's brow creased. "What kind of premonition?"

"It was us…not far from now. I think we were breaking up…" Cat literally saw Torn's heart shatter.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

"That's what I think…I was refusing to go but you were telling me it's for the best. Torn, all this hiding's gonna tear us apart." Cat's eyes filled up as she looked down at her feet at the end of the bed.

"I won't let that happen. I promise." He rested his hand on hers and leaned over, kissing her cheek lightly. He turned around and headed for the door, just then, Keira and Tess sprinting in.

"Are you ok!" Tess wanted an answer from Cat.

"Yes, I'm fine…just a little shook up." Cat sighed, smiling lightly.

"Oh thank god, we thought we lost you out there." Keira sighed in relief. "Why did you go down there?" she continued.

"Just needed some cool water to calm me down…I was a little mad…." She grinned scratching the back of her head. The three friends giggled and hugged. "Ouch…watch my leg…" Cat complained lightly but forced a grin out.

"Sorry!" her two friends laughed.

"Hey kid, how are you doing?" Ashelin walked into the room.

"I'm fine. Thanks." Cat smiled to her.

"You owe a lot to Torn; you shouldn't give him the cold shoulder." Ashelin said trying to talk you out of arguing with him.

"Heh…it's alright now Ashelin. We're not best friends or mortal enemies either…" Cat replied to her as Ashelin smiled.

"Good, cause that's the last thing we need right now." Ashelin turned on her heel to leave.

"What do you mean?" Cat's brow fell onto her eyes.

"Nothing, I'm not going to worry you right now." She left, leaving Cat in wonder; she looked at Tess and Keira.

"Sorry Cat…Samos told us that we weren't allowed to tell you either…" Tess exhaled. Cat tutted but nodded, accepting that she'd have to find out later.

* * *

'One month later'

Cat awoke and Samos was sitting in the room with a woman, wearing strange white make-up. From what she could gather, she was wearing Precursor Armour.

"Cat, there's someone I want you to meet, this is Seem." Samos introduced her.

"Good morning, blessed one." She said, her voice was as calm as the sea.

"Hi…Samos, why is she here? Who is she?" Cat said slowly.

"Seem is a monk, she will be helping you with your light eco poisoning." Samos stated.

"You're blood is contaminated with light eco. There is little we can do." Seem said, moving her fingers around.

"You're making sound like it's a bad thing." Samos rolled his eyes lightly.

"Yes, well it could be, if she does not control it soon enough she will evolve, becoming a precursor."

Cat's eyes widened. "Isn't that a good thing?" Cat slowly said, thinking what it would be like.

"I have seen the face of the Precursors; I doubt you would be able to handle it." Seem said quietly, everything she said could be believed, she sounded so honest all the time.

"Alright then." Cat murmured.

"Come, blessed child, we must go to the Precursor temple." Seem said rising to her feet.

"But that's in the Wasteland!" Samos protested.

"Yes, but she will be cured." Seem argued back. "Come child, before you evolve." Cat nodded and slid out of bed and limped over.

* * *

Torn glanced over and saw Cat and the monk leaving. "Where are they going?" he asked Samos bitterly.

"To cure Cat." He said nothing more, sitting down in one of the booths as Seem and Cat got in a zoomer outside and drove off.

"And they couldn't cure me." Daxter whined loudly.

"Can it, rat!" Torn hissed, picking up a lamp and threatening to throw it off Daxter.

* * *

"Where are we?" Cat asked Seem as they walked through the sandy arches.

"We are at a Precursor temple; here you will learn how to control your light eco powers."

"So I won't be cured?" Cat asked coldly.

"Young child, there isn't a 'cure' for light eco, it is a gift." Seem assured her as they walked through numerous corridors.

"Where do you exactly come from?" she asked Seem, trying to make some conversation.

"That is irrelevant." Seem quickly replied as they came through a door into a large room. There stood in front of them was a large Precursor statue, with two arms with stands on.

"By the Precursors…" Cat murmured quietly.

"Step forward, chosen child." A voice boomed as the eyes of the statue glowed blue. Assuming that was her, Cat shuffled forward. "We sense that you have been blessed with light eco, and so we are willing to show you how to control this gift."

"_Why did it say 'We'?"_ Cat wondered, but then she felt calm, and a sense of joy channelling through her body. She felt her feet leave the ground.

"Now young one, channel your energy, and heal your wound." It boomed, as Cat rolled up the leg of her jeans. She activated her light eco powers, her feet left the ground again and the slight stinging pain in her leg was withdrawn. "Well done, now try this…" it began explaining how to summon wings, and being able to slow down time.

* * *

"Where is she? Why is this cure taking so long?" Tess huffed, missing her best friend.

"Yeah. This is taking ages." Keira agreed. The pair flopped in one of the booths and began mindlessly chatting when the door to the Naughty Ottsel opened.

Cat walked in, the limp in her leg was gone. "I'm back!" She grinned as Tess and Keira looked at each other then Cat.

"Cat, there's something you have to know…" Keira slowly started getting out of the booth. Cat's smile fell.

"_They know."_

"The thing is, there's Metal heads attacking, and its really dangerous, so we think you should leave Haven…until the fighting backs down a little." Keira said slowly. "It's just so you don't get hurt." She continued.

Cat felt as if she was going to be sick. She _was_ going to be sick. She ran into the back of the bar and into the toilets, slamming the cubicle door behind her.

"It's not fair…" she sobbed with her head in her hands, leaning up against the door.

"Cat, come on. If you got seriously hurt during all this we would never forgive ourselves…" Tess told her. She knew they were right. It was Torn she didn't want to leave though. Out of all people she couldn't bear leaving him behind most.

* * *

Torn, and another member of the Underground, Jinx, were sitting in a cruiser, as Cat heaved out a case and threw it on one of the back seats and sat beside it. She neither Torn dared looking at each other. They arrived at the port just outside the city and parked near the wall. The ground began to rumble.

"Jinx, take care of it." Torn told him as he leaped out the zoomer.

"Right on it boss!" he ran toward the metal heads that were arriving, and airborne metal heads shot at Cat and Torn.

"Come on Cat! Move move move!" he grabbed her case and ran towards the boat.

Cat looked at the boat and shook her head. "Cat you have to go!"

"No! I won't!"

"You have to!" Torn said trying to persuade her, this was her chance to survive, he placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly.

"I'm not going to!" She pushed his arms down and cried into his chest.

"This won't work Cat! They'll find out if I tell them why you stayed! Let's just leave it here!"

"I can't…I won't leave you…" she sobbed hard. A rock hit close by, sending soil flying, Torn turned her and faced his back to the soil, most of it landing on his back.

"If you stay now you'll be killed! I can't have that!" Torn practically cried in her ear. "Go, when it's all over I'll have you back here as soon as I can!"

"Torn!" Torn's radio muffled. "Torn is she on the boat yet?" Jak asked, some of it getting cut out. He took it out of its holster and put it close to his lips.

"Just reasoning with her Jak, she'll be on it soon." He turned it off and put it back.

"Torn I can't hold these things off much longer!" Jinx screamed over, shooting what metal heads he could.

"You'll come back, I promise, I'll see you again before I die." He promised. Although she didn't like the idea of losing him, she nodded slowly.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear and turned on one heel.

"Cat…" she stopped and looked at him, his hand holding hers, he pulled her back and told her the same, and kissed her like the world was ending in minutes. "Go." She began sobbing and picked up her case, and heaved it onto the ship. It pulled away; Cat was stood at the end of the ship, staring at Torn with her eyes swelled with tears. He waved at her and turned around to save Jinx from death, both jumping into the zoomer and flying back to the city. The boat was full of civilians, mostly women and children. Cat looked around the ship for her room, upon finding it she closed the door behind her, and locked the door, placing a picture of the gang beside her bed, and a single photo of her and Torn alone. Tear's tumbling down her face.

* * *

'Back in Haven City'

Torn and Jinx walked back into the Naughty Ottsel. "Did she make it!" Jak practically leapt out his seat.

"Yeah…she got on the boat." Torn had no emotion in his voice, it just wasn't the same with Cat not around. He felt so empty, while Jinx stared at him curiously, replaying what he saw at the dock in his head over and over.

* * *

**HNG: Rawr. There's the next chapter. Now review. Go on. You know you want too. 'Devil horns appear' MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 'Cough'**

**Go on. Review….XD**


	7. Seeing Double

**HNG: Aw, it's so touching to read your reviews! Lol. Anyway, I have the house to mahself so I can write the next chapter! Woo! Don't have long though. ;.;**

**Anyway, this is where I mess up all the time because I feel like it. After all it is _my_ fan fiction, so XP.**

**I'd like to point out that I'm making things a little longer and a little shorter for this bit, to suit my story, so I don't expect anyone to start whinging and going "Aw you messed up the story! Jak 3 is based a year after Jak II, blah blah blah!" my story. My rules.**

**Also, I'm summing up Jak 3 in one chapter, which is kinda difficult, so some spoilers. Actually, a lot of spoilers XD**

**If anything is different don't scream at me, as I said, I've been banned from the PS2 so I can't go back and check.**

* * *

Jak was relieved to find out that his sister was safe on the boat, away from the war, while Torn was sat at the front of the bar, his spirit and heart crushed. How long was this war going to last? He was alone in the bar, and was helping himself to some alcohol.

"Hey Torn." Jinx sat beside him.

"Not now Jinx…" Torn groaned. His head sitting in his hands.

"I jus' came over to ask you summat, boss." Jinx said innocently.

"Be quick." He pulled his heavy head out of his head and looked at Jinx.

"What was going on at the port?" he asked him, flicking the ash away from his cigar. "I mean between you and pretty boy's sister?"

"_Aw damn it…he knows."_ Torn sighed heavily. "You so much as dare tell anyone, I swear I'll get you back for it…" He advised Jinx, more like threatening.

"Not a woid." Jinx promised, doing a zip motion over his mouth.

"Well…a while back…when me and Cat crashed in the jungle, we kinda just fell for each other. But we had liked each other since the day we met, y'know?" Jinx nodded as Torn spoke. "Anyway…after Jak defeated Kor, we faked being drunk, as an excuse to be together. We didn't realise until the morning that we had to act like it was a drunken encounter, hating each other for it. That's when Cat jumped into the lake."

"She got stung and poisoned with light eco." Jinx remembered.

"Yeah, but then the war between the metal heads returned, as well as the Krimzon Guard…" Torn hissed the name. "And I know it was for her own good, we sent her away, but it feels like life's not worth living any more, now that she's not here." Torn held back the tears.

"I's called lovin' some one boss." Jinx patted Torn on the back and left. Why did he even consider sending her away? Why?

* * *

Torn was flying a Hellcat cruiser with Ashelin as they drove over the city. He wasn't paying much attention to them, he had returned to his normal self over the past seven months, but thoughts of Cat still lingered in his mind.

"They've started an emergency meeting tonight Jak, there are rumblings about you, and it doesn't sound good." Ashelin spoke into the receiver to Jak and Samos. BOOM. Metal heads had shot the palace, and it crumbled.

"_Damnit."_ Torn swerved around and sped to the palace, letting Samos and Jak jump on. Looking down he saw something to do with the precursors, but paid no real interest.

Later that night, he was waiting outside the conference, Ashelin walked out looking defeated.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled away.

"They're banishing Jak. They thought that his friendship with Krew let the metal heads into the city." Ashelin was close to tears. "They're banishing him to the Wastelands." Torn knew how she felt, and knew how to comfort her. She was going to suffer like he did.

* * *

"Jak. I'm sorry." Torn simply said as he gave one last look to him, as he was pushed onto the air ship, with Ashelin, Count Veger, who had suggested banishing him, and some Krimzon Guards. Torn turned around, not bothering to look back. The world was going to end sooner or later, and that didn't really seem to bother him, but he had to help protect it, just to see Cat one last time, although, the mention of her name didn't give that feeling it used to, his stomach didn't tighten up, and he didn't feel joy at the sound of it. He felt his heart lower, and the need to cry became overwhelming.

* * *

Almost three years later, the city was near destroyed, Veger had sent Torn and some of his men on a mission in the port, and was cut off, so he was forced to make a second HQ out of the Naughty Ottsel. The slums were a danger zone, and the water slums were a great improvement, while the industrial area was obliterated. The door of the Naughty Ottsel shot up. He looked over to see who had come to disturb him.

"Jak! I never thought I'd see you again!" for once, Torn felt slightly happy to see Jak. Whilst he missed Jak a little, he _definitely_ missed winding up Daxter.

"Torn! What have you done to my bar?" he shouted, horrified.

"We needed a second HQ, and I kinda liked the sign with the Ottsel outside." Torn stated.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool huh?" Daxter grinned.

"We use it for target practise." His brow fell onto his eyes with an evil grin.

"HEY!" Daxter shouted angrily. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

The monk who had 'cured' Cat, known as Seem, lived in Spargus, the city of the Wasteland, and Jak had been living there. And she spoke of 'the day star', which constantly approached. Jak learned that they were the Dark Makers, Precursors gone bad. They wanted to remake the world.

"We can't let them win!" Torn slammed his fist down onto the desk.

"We know, Torn." Keira said quietly.

"Where the hell is Jak?" Torn hissed, obviously needing his help.

"He's in the wasteland." Sig walked in.

"Why's he there?" Torn stood up straight.

"Saving the world, chilli pepper. Errol is in aid with the dark makers, he's using one of the machines." Sig continued. Torn's heart was pounding; he could never see anyone again. Not Jak, or Daxter, or even Cat.

Cat.

How long had it been since he last thought of her, two years maybe? No. Maybe more. He felt awful.

"We have to go to the wasteland." Torn grabbed his gun and placed it in its holster.

* * *

Sig, Ashelin, and Torn were driving in Sig's car in the wasteland, they saw a horrible sight. This huge Dark Maker machine, with a small being fighting it on the top. It wailed loudly and fell to the ground. Cheer and joy came from the three when, BANG. It exploded. Their faces went blank. They gazed through the dust and sand, hoping to see some form of life.

Slowly walking through were two figures, one small, one tall. It was the Demolition Due. They'd done it again.

At the ceremony in Spargus, they saw the face of the Precursors, turns out Daxter was one. Just not as intelligent. Torn never said a word. His eyes were glued to the ground.

"I want to be called by my real name, what my father gave me…Mar."  
Torn's eyes shot up. Jak was Mar? _The_ Mar? That would mean he was Damas' son, and Cat was Damas' daughter. Everything Torn thought of ended up to Cat. He had to find her. He had to find her now. There was a little flash, where Tess was meant to be, a little female Ottsel stood. Tess had been transformed into a precursor.

* * *

'Eleven years later'

**(A/N, in Jak X, Torn is supposedly meant to be 30, but I'm making him 34, and Jak is gonna be 33, That means in Jak II, Torn was 19. Jak 18. As well as Cat. So my story works out right. And this is my story so it goes how I like it. Damn. I'm sick of saying that XD)**

"Hey Jak, we've been asked to go to Kras city to have the will of Krew read." Ashelin said walking into the Naughty Ottsel.

"Who _exactly_?" Jak asked.

"Well, You, me, Daxter, Keira, Samos, and Torn." She shrugged.

"Come on then, we better get going." Torn sighed, he hadn't changed a bit.

Within a few hours they were at Kras city, Daxter had started trouble already.

"Everyone's here, who are we waiting for?" Torn whined.

"Krews daughter." Ashelin told him as Daxter's face screwed up.

"Krew, reproduced? Ugh!" He then began complaining how ugly it would be to picture.

A young woman with dark blue hair walked in, and suggested a toast to her father. All drinking some.

"Now, let's watch father's will." She said smiling lightly. They played the hologram, and Krew informed them that the wine was poisoned. They had to race to gain the antidote.

So the gang raced, and fought while doing so. At one of the garages, Ashelin, Daxter, Jak, and Keira were looking for Torn.

"There he is." Keira pointed him out.  
"Torn's dyed his hair!" Daxter tried to contain himself from laughing at the blue haired Torn. He was busy working on a car, but it wasn't his.

They all walked over and Jak put his hand on Torn's shoulder.

"Hey who's car you working on?" he asked, the guy turned around. It _wasn't_ Torn, yes he had the same tattoos on his ears, but not on his face, there were none.Yet he looked identical in every way possible, he looked about fifteen, maybe sixteen. He rubbed his nose lightly. Then upon taking a closer look at Jak he jumped, sending the wrench he was holding into the air, the boy landed on the ground the wrench hitting off his head.

"Aiiiiiiie!" he began mumbling quietly to himself, getting up and brushing himself down.

"Hey guys what are you do…ing…." Torn looked face to face at the young boy as he came over. His heart nearly stopped upon seeing him.

* * *

**HNG: Muaha. Cliff hanger. So who is the teen anyway? Review. REVIEW! 'Devil horns appear again'**


	8. A Relative You Never Knew

**HNG: Y'arr! I haven't read the reviews yet but I'm really excited. Lol. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  
Some language. (Also contains the appearance of my second fan character)**

* * *

Torn stood face to face with the teen, who seemed scared, yet glad to see him.

"Who are you?" Torn managed to force out, his brow creased.

"I-I'm Ry…" the teen mumbled, stammering at the same time.

"Ry! Who are these people bothering you?" A man with short blue hair, wearing a red overcoat came strutting over, and a cigarette sat contently between his yellow gloves. "Oh I believe we meet again Jaky boy." He sneered at Jak upon seeing him. "Now Ry, are these people bothering you?" the man asked resting his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"No, Razor…just some friends…" Ry assured him.

"Alright then, so long, Jak." The man known as Razor gave a small wave and walked off laughing quietly to himself.

"Is he your father?" Jak asked curiously.

"No, he's been like it though. I never knew my father." Ry said lightly.

"I know how that feels, I'd been fighting by his side for years, then when he died I was told he was my father, he never even knew." Jak trailed off, remembering the last time he was with Damas. He shook out of his trance. "Make sure you find him, kid." Jak nodded at the teen.

"Will do." He said, turning back to his car.

"Are you on the circuit?" Ashelin asked Ry, recognising the car.

"Yeah, my mom wants me to do something useful." He giggled lightly.

"RY!" was called through the garage. The young teen flinched at his name being called.

"Yes mom?" he called back, not as loud.

"Who's in the garage? I swear if you're wasting time when you should be repairing that car of yours then I'll kick your ass!"

The teen grinned. "Mom you couldn't even kill a scorpion metal-head!" he called back through and continued working on his car.

"_Metal heads! They're only found near Haven!"_ Daxter cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me, Tattooed wonder wannabe." Ry looked at Daxter strangely. "Yeah, um, did you live in Haven City at one point?" he asked.

"No, never been, I'd like to go sometime." The speaker crackled on the wall.

"Could all racers please report to the starting line."  
Ry looked up at the speaker. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"S'alright, we got to go there too." Daxter grinned at Jak as the group separated for the race line.

* * *

Torn, Jak, and Ashelin pulled up to the line, and gave a small signal to each other to say good luck. Then Ry pulled up beside them.

"Hey guys." He grinned at Jak.

"What are you doing here!" Ashelin asked shocked.

"Racing." Ry simply replied. Ashelin rolled her eyes at him. Two racers were still missing. Another random man pulled up, and another racer with a helmet on. Daxter glared at Jak.

"See! That person there is taking safety precautions!" Jak hit Daxter and started his engine. The light turned green and the teen shot ahead, passing the first check point around the corner.

"Holy shit!" Torn muttered trying to keep up with him. After a brutal race, Jak came first, Torn second, the helmeted driver third, Ry and Ashelin tied and the random guy last.

The drivers got out of their vehicles and shook hands at the end of the race.

"Nice driving for your first race." The driver with a helmet said to Ry. The driver turned and saw Ashelin, Jak and Torn. Who ever it was left quickly.

Torn ignored their hurry to leave and went over to Ry.

"That was your first race?" he asked amazed. Ry nodded.

"Yeah, my mom has been training me." He said proudly.

"We'll have to meet her then." Jak chuckled walking over.

"I know. She'll be happy to see you…I think…" he scratched behind his ear. "Never mind, let's just get back to my garage." Ry murmured, jumping into his car. The rest got into theirs and followed Ry back to his garage, parking it in one of the spare spaces. He hopped out and used his key card and opened the front door to his home.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home! We have guests!" he said casually, throwing his bag of tools down on the floor beside the stairs. He walked into the living room, no one there. Kitchen, empty too.

"She must be training…" Ry said to himself. "Come on, she'll be in the back garden." And he was right, a woman in her early thirties had a stereo playing some rock, her blue hair went down to her waist, and ice blue eyes to match. She had her ears pierced twice and her left eyebrow. Time seemed to slow down to the guests upon seeing her; she jumped lightly from side to side, attacking a punch bag. She stopped and scratched her nose. Turning around time seemed to stop completely. Her eyes swelled up.

"Torn?" she whispered.

"Cat!" Torn ran fore ward and threw his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers.

"Torn…what are you doing?" Jak asked quietly, his eye twitching lightly.

"It has been fourteen years Jak." Torn grumbled facing him

"Yes, but she's my sister." Jak's rage was growing. Cat gave a look to Torn to tell him that he was going to find out soon, _very_ soon.

"Mom?" Cat turned around and faced Ry. "Is this him?" he asked unsurely. Cat nodded as tears fell down her face. Ry's eyes seemed to light up and he jumped on Torn, laughing insanely, and hugging him strong.

"C-C-Cat?" Torn stammered.

"Say hello to Ry Mar." She giggled.

"Oh dear God." Torn mumbled and looked at Jak, who was furious. "I'm a father?" Cat nodded.

"Dude! It's uncle Jak!" Ry jumped off Torn and hugged Jak. His anger lowered only a little.

"Please tell me he's my nephew because of when you were drunk…" Jak mumbled, feeling a little faint.

Torn and Cat looked at each other. "Jak…" Torn begun, Cat sighed heavily and took over.

"We weren't drunk…it was completely voluntary…" Ry was hugging Torn again, Ashelin gob smacked, and Cat and Torn prepared for fury from Jak. He let Dark Jak out, skin turning pale and eyes jet black. He raised his heavy hand to Torn when Cat stood in front of Torn, in a flicker of white sparks, her skin was glowing white, upon opening her eyes, they were glowing white also, and a shield was covering the three. Jak immediately turned back to normal.

"You have light powers?" Jak asked, as Cat nodded slightly.

"As do you." Her voice was calm, the white sparks appeared again and Cat returned to normal.

"Cat, it's great to see you and all, but we don't have time for this, our time is running out." Jak sighed. Her smile fell

"What do you mean?" She looked at the three racers, demanding an answer.

Torn sighed heavily. "We've been poisoned. If we don't win the circuit then we'll die." Her heart shattered. Did she hear him right? She did didn't she? This was horrible. Fourteen years with out seeing her true love, and he could be snatched away just like that.

"Cat! What is going on here?"

* * *

**HNG: Cliiiff hangaaar! Well…not really. Review!**


	9. My Little Secret

**HNG: Hallo, I've got some major chaos planned…well…its major chaos to me anyway XD**

**Ry Mar and Catalina Mar belong to me, they are my characters, the rest belong to Naughty Dog**

**Little note: I only rented Jak X and I don't know what happens at the end, and so I'll probably end up changing it for my story.**

* * *

Cat spun around as heavy boots clanked off the metal plates beside the grass.

"Cat? Answer me!" he stood into the light of the sun.

"Razor!" Ashelin said bitterly.

"Cat, dahling, tell me why these idiots are in the home?" Razor hissed, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Well…first off…" Cat cleared her throat. "They're not freaks, Jak is my brother, Ashelin is a friend of mine and Torn is Ry's father." She murmured slowly, trying to keep calm.

"Really now?" he raised his eyebrow. "Well, a friend wouldn't send their friend away to a place she doesn't know, let alone her brother." Razor chuckled looking at Jak and Ashelin. "And the great father of Ry Mar. So did you help scooting Cat so you didn't have to put up with the cries of your child?" he smirked and took another puff. Torn's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Razor by the scruff of his collar, pushing him up against the wall.

"Well here's some information for you, fancy pants." Torn imitated him. "Ashelin, Jak and myself as well as others sent Cat away because there was a hell of a war breaking out back in Haven, and we didn't want her getting hurt, yes, I helped her leave, but I didn't even _know_ that she was pregnant…" Torn gritted his teeth at Razor, he was literally threatening to tear him to shreds.

"Torn, stop!" Cat said quickly and quietly, not moving from her spot. He turned around confused.

"What?" he lowered Razor back onto the ground, but still had a hold of him.

"I owe him." She said quietly. "I could've been killed my first night here, and he saved me." She was almost too quiet to hear, but was just audible.

Torn growled and let go of his collar.

"Oh dear Cat, where did you meet such scoundrels?" Razor chuckled, knowing that they couldn't do anything. "Oh, and Cat." Razor slithered up beside her, resting his free hand on her shoulder, as she cringed lightly, hiding it well. "Don't forget our meeting tonight." He whispered then left slowly. Torn's face shrivelled up.

"Are you two dating?"

"NO!" Cat spat out, expecting that from him.

"Don't worry dad, they aren't…believe me I'd know." He shook his head and turned the stereo down. Torn nodded, still unsatisfied.

* * *

'Later that night'

Cat kissed Ry on the cheek.

"Mom!" he whined, rubbing it off almost instantly. She giggled. "Hey you guys I'm going out, 'kay? You need anything just ask Ry, he'll help you out." Cat left as Jak was in the living room watching TV with Ashelin and Torn, Daxter and Ry were stuffing their faces in the kitchen.

"So, Wonder Junior." Daxter began. Ry stopped eating.

"Will you stop calling me that?" he asked politely.

"No can do good buddy, you're the offspring of Tattooed Wonder, so I proclaim you Wonder Junior." Daxter 'knighted' Ry with some relish.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Jak paused, seeing a disturbing sight…kinda. Ry's hands were wrapped around Daxter's throat, as he spluttered for air.

"Jak I need some…" Torn stood behind Jak and fell into fits of laughter.

Jak smirked lightly. "Ry let go of Daxter, he needs air too."

"That's _definitely_ my boy!" Torn cackled and slung his arm around Ry. Both of them laughing at a gasping Daxter.

* * *

'At the meeting'

Cat shuffled into two large doors, looking around the office. "Razor?" she asked quietly, looking around.

"Over here." He quietly said, tapping the ash off his cigarette. Cat walked over.

"Where is every one else?" she asked, sitting down at the desk.

"They're not coming." Razor darted back at her.

"Why not?"

"Because they were busy."

"You could have set another date."

"I couldn't."

"Yet again, why not?"

"Because…" Razor sighed. "I'm running out of time."

Cat glared at him. "For what!" she laughed lightly in sarcasm. "You dragged me here for nothing!"

"No, no I didn't Cat." He stood up, pressing the cigarette into the ash tray, the cigarette giving out what last smoke it could and the embers died beneath the pressure. He walked over to her and took her hands. "You are important to me, Cat. I can't let that imbecile in need of anger-management take you away." Cat's eyes widened.

"What!" she choked out, amazed at what he was saying.

"Cat, the reason why I saved you from those drunks all those years ago was because I could see something that would happen between us."

"Really?" she said with compassion in her voice. He smiled.

"Yes." She was falling for him.

"Me too." She said softly, she raised her arm and her fist and his face collided. "It's called bubbling hate." She turned away and stormed out of his office.

"Catalina! Wait!" Razor was running after her. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed him following, she picked up her pace and began running herself, she jumped into her car and immediately started the engine, pulling away as fast as she could and sped back to her home.

* * *

Ashelin, Jak, Daxter, Torn and Ry were sitting mesmerised by the TV, the front door shot open and slammed in an instant.

"Mom?" Ry leaned forward, trying to see if it was definitely her, he wrapped his fingers around a small blade in its scabbard.

"Yes, Ry?" she answered panting heavily.

"Are you ok?" he let go of the blade and got to his feet, walking into the passage way, followed by Torn.

"A little…I swear if Razor comes near me one more time then I'll rip off his nuts." She murmured quietly. Torn smirked.

"Now, I fell in love with a completely different girl, but I love this one too." He chuckled quietly, he always cheered her up.

"_I'm glad he's back…I've got to help win the circuit!"_ Cat hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Torn I'm helping in the circuit." His smile disappeared and Jak stormed in.

"No you're not!" he hissed.

"Jak, I'm capable of making my own decisions!" she argued.

"Yeah, and it led to my nephew!" he growled at her.

"So you're saying you don't love him? You don't think of him like a member of the family?" Cat asked shocked, she was furious at Jak now.

"It's not that it's just-"

"What Jak? It's just what?"

"When ever you decide something on your own then something goes wrong! If you hadn't come with us through the rift gate you could have been safe back in Sandover village!" Jak tried to reason with her.

She was calm, but her eyes were covered in a thick gloss. "If I hadn't come, I wouldn't have met half my friends here, I wouldn't have met Torn, Ry wouldn't even exist…" she tried to let him see from her point of view. Jak lowered his head slightly. "It doesn't matter anyway; I'm already in the circuit." Torn and Jak looked up at the same time.

"What?" the both said in time.

"I raced with you today, Daxter was whining cause I was wearing a helmet." Cat said quietly.

"See! She has brains Jak!" he called through, as he and Ashelin walked through. Jak hit Daxter and turned to Cat.

"I will not let you all die." She said sternly, letting the tears tumble down her face.

"Mom, come on," Ry wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He pulled away. "You gonna be ok mom?" she nodded. "'Kay…I'm goin' to bed." She nodded as Ry slowly made his way up the stairs. She sniffled quietly.

"I'll get some blankets for you guys on the couch…" Cat said quietly, opening the closet under the stairs.

"Well Torn could just stay in your room." Jak murmured. Both Cat and Torn looked at him.

"You're ok with us being together?" Torn asked him quietly, as Cat continued searching for blankets, knowing he was probably being sarcastic.

"Yeah. We might not have much time left." Jak sighed, facing the truth.

"Don't be in denial." Cat said walking over with two blankets and a pillow case for Daxter. She handed them to the rest. "I'm going to bed." She said quietly, walking up and walking into her room. She slipped into a tank top and shorts and sat on the bed.

"_We might not have much time left."_ Ran through her head like an old record jammed. She opened the drawer beside her bed, and stared at the two photos'. One of her and Torn, the other with the whole group.

* * *

Ry recognised that sound. She was looking at the photos again. Soon she would be sobbing. But then something different happened, there was an extra sound, then quiet chatter in the room. Dad. He smiled softly, knowing that he was there for his mom; he was hoping they would get back together. His eyes closed, dreaming what it would be like if Torn had been there all along.

* * *

Torn slid into the room. "Cat?"

She looked up from the photo, wiping her eyes. "Yeah?"

He sat on the bed, wrapping his arm around her. "It's gonna be alright, don't worry, we'll get through this." He said smiling lightly. She rested her head on his chest. They looked into each others eyes and kissed softly.

"I love you." Cat whispered to him.

"I love you too." He smiled back to her, the mention of her name caused his stomach to go into knots, and he felt happy upon hearing her name. He was in love with her again. They kissed under the dim light of the room, remembering the night when Kor was defeated.

**(A/N: Heh Heh…you all know what happened there ;) )**

* * *

**HNG: FINI! Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow **


End file.
